quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
Seher Ahmed Khan
haya imran Chaska bina Maska ' '-Seher famous Catchphrase Personality Seher aka Sunehri was the parallel lead protagonist of the Zee TV show, Qubool Hai. Seher made her entry in Qubool Hai in August 2014 and is cast opposite Tanveer's illegitimate son, Rehan who initially harbored feelings for her twin, Sanam but soon after fell for Sunehri's charms. Despite having a hard exterior and her "I care a damn attitude" Seher misses having a family and is overjoyed at finding her sister who she loves and is fiercely protective of. Seher is a woman of today and is an exact replica of her mother, Zoya in looks like her sister Sanam. Though Sanam's sensibilities and behavior are more like her father Asad's, Seher is like her mother, Zoya and is seen in western wear unlike her sister who is always salwar clad. . She is a professional con-woman and can change her get ups easily. She is also adept at picking locks. Having had to fend from herself since childhood, she is physically stronger than her sister. Despite her upbringing lacking any moral ground, she is avid devotee of Ganesha, the Hindu elephant god. She later finds out that she was born to a Muslim household. Sunehri has adopted Hinduism. In an encounter with Nayi Sanam's goons, Seher gets hit by a truck and is shown to be dead on the show. Life Background Seher Ahmed Khan aka Sunehri is the daughter of Asad Ahmed Khan, a Bhopal based successful architect and Zoya Farooqui, a New York based Indian Muslim lwho moved to Bhopal. She is Sanam's identical twin sister. Seher is the grand daughter of Gaffur Ahmed Siddiqui, Zainab Farooqui, Dilshad Ahmed Khan and Rashid Ahmed Khan. She is also the niece of Najma Qureshi, Ayaan Ahmed Khan, Nikhat Ahmed Khan and Nuzzrat Ahmed Khan. Seher found herself accidentally abandoned after her parent's murder by Tanveer when Dilshad she ran away with Sanam and Haaya to save them from Tanveer's wrath. Brought up on the streets and later in an orphanage, Sunehri has come up the hard way. She is a professional con-woman. While attempting to rob Aahil's and Sanam's house, she is spotted by Razia Bi who now knows that Seher is alive. Sunehri also happens to see Sanam at the hospital while trying to escape thugs and is shocked to find someone looking so much like her. However she does not realise that Sanam is her sister. Rehan encounters Sunehri and initially mistakes her to be Sanam but later on realises that she is Sanam's doppelganger. He also fails to realise that Sanam and Sunehri are related. Sunehri manages to con Rehan into thinking that she has run away from and has nowhere to go. She does this with the intention of robbing his safe. However as time passes, Sunehri finds herself drawn to Rehan while Rehan also starts falling for Sunehri. Her foster parents also land up at Rehan's doorstep to rob Rehan claiming that they forgave their daughter for running away. They also establish their intention of Sunehri also becoming a prostitute like her mother. Sunehri who now cares for Rehan is adamant about preventing them from doing so and refuses to succumb to their pressures of entering prostitution. However, Rehan confesses his love for Sunehri. She too realizes her love for him and decides not to tell Rehaan anything about her past. But at the day when Rehaan proposed her to marry him, simultaneously, police arrived and accused Sunehri for stealing jewelleries and money from the locker of a goldsmith. Goldsmith recognised Sunehri and asks the police to arrest her. Rehaan who blindly believed on Sunehri, was on her support. But when Sunehri, confessed her truth, he was shattered like anything. At last, he gives the amount of money which was stolen by her to the goldsmith, and requests police to leave her. Sunehri's dreams were broken and Rehaan was totally shattered. He tells her to go out of his life. Soon, Sunehri reaches Bappa's temple whom she had blindly faith. She confesses that she had left her profession of conwoman just for Rehaan, but when he is not in her life, then what is the meaning of all this. She promises that she will remain a conwoman forever and will live for herself. Simultaneously, Razia makes her entry and offers her a deal of 50 lakhs for which she has to do a task. Next day, at the inauguration party of Kohinoor Hotel, Razia decides to apply her plan. Actually, at the party everybody were present including Sanam, Aahil, Tanveer, Rehaan, Dilshad, Hayaa, Rahat. Tanveer 's evil dreams were about to be fulfilled that day. But at the last moment, Razia switches the lights off and swaps sisters Sanam and Seher. Sanam is kidnapped and kept inside a car. Now when, light is switched on, Seher is seen dressed as Sanam and everybody recognises her as Sanam not Seher. When Seher returns home, she sees the same haveli where she came for stealing dressed as Sheikh's wife. She is haunted with some unknown childhood memories, but is not able to realize that it is her own home. However, since she arrived Tanveer's life is seen to be in danger. Aahil tries to romance with her, but she is not in that mood as she does not love him. She realizes that Rehaan is in the same haveli, but recognises her as Sanam. Seher remains upset about his behaviour. Seher is soon warned by Dilshad who escapes from Razia'a clutches that Sanam is her sister and Tanveer killed off her family 20 years ago. Seher and Dilshad manage to save Sanam from Razia and in the turmoil Razia gets electrocuted and dies. When Sanam and Seher return to Aahil's house they find that Aahil has been deviously married off to another girl girl also named Sanam without his knowledge. Aahil who is still in love with his Sanam, spurns Nayi Sanam and also detests Sanam for abandoning time. Seher meanwhile manages to rekindle her affair with Rehaan who finds out the truth of Sanam and Seher being twins and his mother's treachery. Sanam and Seher plot against Tanveer concealing the fact that they are twins but Tanveer finds out and tries turn the twins against each other and also tries to kill them. Supported by Rehan however they manage to escape. Rehaan who had planned to leave for Dubai promising Seher that he would return takes a bullet fired at Aahil by Tanveer. Seher goes into mourning and confronts Tanveer on killing her own son. Tanveer blames Seher and Sanam for his death and she along with Nayi Sanam kidnaps Seher and taunts Sanam to find her and ties her up too. Aahil reaches the place and the true nature of his mother is also revealed to him. He also finds his father alive and kept captive by Tanveer. Sanam overpowers Tanveer much to Seher's amazement and Tanveer dies in a freak accident which she feels is caused by Zoya's spirit for her misdeeds. Seher and Sanam along with Aahil and his father walk off. Seher's happiness is interrupted by Nayi (New) Sanam who captures her and sells her off to a Dubai based Sheikh while her sister desperately tries to rescue her. Sanam gets stuck in the truck from which Seher has already escaped. Sanam does not know this. Seher while escaping gets hits by a truck and is shown to be dead. Physical Characteristics Seher a.k.a Sunehri looks likes her mother Zoya Ahmed Khan. She gets a dimple on her left cheek like her mother and sister. Seher loves dressing up, hence looks better groomed than her sister Sanam on most occasions. She usually wears jeans and t-shirts just like her mother unless she is switching to salwars especially when pretending to the Sanam in front of the family.